Ivan's Dilema
by Angleterre97
Summary: Ivan contemplates why Yao teases him, and then realizes why. *Sucky summary. Random thing. Crack-esque with slightly fluffy ending? RoChu! And mentions of other pairings*


To say that I was normal would be impossible. I drink straight Vodka as if it were water, I've yanked pipes out of walls before (You know, when I get really upset).

I am not really a normal man...but I'm not...

/OOO/

"Ivan, I'm pretty sure you're gay. No way around it." Yao had said one day to me. How could he say that?

"I am not." I had defended. "There is nothing about me that says gay!"

Yao had just rolled his eyes at me.

And honestly, now, I just don't know anymore.

Is there anything gay about me? Surly not!

Sure, I might think that Francis has nice hair, but that means nothing, right?

And the fact that I might have caught myself staring at Yao once or twice, that doesn't count! With his figure...anyone could mistake him for a girl.

I remember one time I got caught.

/OOO/

"Ivan, you're staring at me aru."

Oops.

"You know aru, it's not just me."

I had looked at the Chinese man then, confused.  
"What?"

"You look at others the same way, other men aru."

I stuttered for a response, but came up empty.

Yao smirked. "If you weren't gay then you would give those kind of looks to women instead."

And with that he had given a wave in departing as he walked out of the room.

That had been a long day. After that I went out to the bar and ordered a bottle of Vodka. I couldn't get my mind off of what Yao had said.

Maybe I should have invited someone to come drinking with me, then I wouldn't have been stuck with just my thoughts, my painful thoughts.

/OOO/

I sit in that same bar now, only this time I'm not alone. Everyone had decided to go out after a long day of meetings and business stuff.

"I just don't get it." I was saying to my friend Toris, who was waiting for his own friend Feliks to arrive. "Why does Yao think that I'm not straight?"

I looked over to him to see a nervous look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"W-well...he might not b-be the only one to, you know th-think that."

I blinked at him. "You as well?"

"No! Well yes, but...No, it's actually not just me and Yao."

I blinked at him once more as rage began boiling up inside of me. Everyone thought of me as queer? Those bastards!

The Lithuanian must have seen the anger in my eyes as he began to shy away from me. Before I could go off though, the man who had started this stepped in front of me (Much to Toris' relief).

"Yao! Why didn't you tell me that everyone else felt the same?!" I was beyond furious, and perhaps the alcohol intensified it.

Unfazed the Chinese man just looked up into my eyes (For I am much taller than him) and leveled me with a serious glare.

"Are you really such an idiot aru?"

I was about to yell back, defend myself and call him out, but he continued.  
"Are you not the one who just sits and observes during meetings? Do you really not get it aru?"

Though still irritated I was now curious.

"I don't understand what you mean comrade."

Yao smirked again and gesture around to everyone in the bar that we knew.

And as I looked around something suddenly...clicked.

Yao didn't make fun of me for being gay, not really. He mad fun of me for being oblivious that everyone else was! Or at the very least partly.

Francis flirting with Arthur, and Arthur blushing and yelling back.

Antonio and Lovino doing much the same thing.

Alfred obliviously flirting with everyone.

And as I turned I saw Feliks walk in and motion for Toris to come checkout his newest pink skirt. The Lithuanian blushing and smiling the whole time.

"Do you get it now aru?"

I looked down at Yao's golden eyes.

"Da...I think so." I said, pulling the other man into my lap as I sat back down. My anger had long since subsided. "If you wanted my attention so bad why didn't you just say so?" I asked with a smug smile at seeing the others shocked and flustered expression.

/OOO/

Alright, so I might be gay. But everyone else I'm close to seems to be as well, so it's ok, right?

And now my Yao-Yao doesn't tease me anymore...well, not as much anyways. He still teases me about how long it took me to come around, but I don't really mind. I don't mind cause it's been over a year since then and he is still just as cute this morning as the first time I woke up to the sun streaming through my window, with him sleeping next to me, dark hair splayed across his pillow.

/OOO/

**Ok, so totally random, cracktasticful thing. My Froggy France gave me a partial fic about Russia and his-ahem-coming to terms with himself. So this is the random end result of me being bored on a Friday afternoon. Oh yeah, a bit of RoChu as well haha and other pairs. **

**Reviews? Sorry it's so random!**


End file.
